fate
by goldenstarts
Summary: Loki Laufeyson termina en Midgard en un intento de huir de la muerte a manos de los Chitauri, salvado en el último momento por una de las últimas personas a las que le pediría ayuda: una midgardiana parte de los Vengadores, unos de sus tantísimos enemigos.


La última vez que la mandaron a hacer los informes sobre las últimas misiones, América se se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe y le amenazó de tal forma que hubiese hecho llorar al mercenario más cruel y despiadado, hasta que consiguió lo que quería: no hacer más informas y sí más misiones de campo. Desde aquella reunión habían pasado dos días, y ahora estaba haciendo informes mientras veía por la ventana a los otros agentes de campo haciendo cosas de agentes de campo, así que más bien le había salido el tiro por la culata. Y luego estaba ella, una supuesta agente de campo haciendo informes. América Stark soltó el bolígrafo que había estado usando sobre la mesa, encima del último papel que había rellenado para apoyar la palma de su mano bajo la mejilla y observó a sus compañeros corretear por el pasillo, por lo visto ocupados en algo. Ella hubiese dado cualquier cosa para estar en su lugar en de volverse loca dentro de su oficina. En el momento en que decidió acabar con el papeleo antes de que este acabase con ella, un escalofrío la recorrió por completo, dejándola con una extraña sensación de frío que la hizo tener que frotarse las manos para entrar en calor. Era cierto que estaban en pleno mayo y algunos días podía hacer algo de frío; pero de ahí a que ella, una persona que con dificultad sentía frío, estuviese empezando a casi congelarse viva, había un poco de diferencia. Algo más que un poco, a decir verdad. Tan solo esperaba que alguien no hubiese tenido la osadía de toquetear el termostato o ese alguien iba a morir lentamente. No, había algo más detrás de todo esto. Y ese algo hizo su aparición en el pasillo, enfriando el ambiente. La puerta que conectaba los pasillos se abrió, dejando pasar a un numeroso grupo de agentes que escoltaban a alguien al que mantenían esposado. - Santa papaya. La chica suspiró inconscientemente al verle la cara al chico que llevaban a, suponía, una de las celdas que normalmente estaban destinadas a retener criaturas demasiado poderosas como para que metieran a ese chico en una de ellas; y si iban a hacerlo era porque algo iba realmente mal, y ella no había sido informada de ello. América se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la ventana que tenía delante, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho para luego ponerse de puntillas o no iba a poder ver nada de lo que ocurría fuera de esas paredes de cristal.

Era... Increíble. Impresionante. No lograba encontrar las palabras para poder describirlo, porque ni "increíble" ni "impresionante" llegaba a acercarse a tal belleza. Era más justo decir que parecía de otro mundo. Como si no tuviese las manos inmovilizadas ni estuviese siendo llevado a una celda de la que le sería imposible escapar, recorrió el pasillo como si él fuese quien mandaba sobre los demás, como un príncipe regresando a su trono. Fue entonces cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Con tan solo un rápido movimiento, el chico giró la cabeza hacia la ventana, siendo sus miradas separadas únicamente por el cristal; los mechones oscuros que se movieron al ritmo de su cuello deteniéndose en su espalda, sin atreverse a interponerse en su mirada. América aguantó la respiración al sentir el tiempo detenerse, sin que la cosa mejorase cuando él sonrió de una forma tan brillante que incluso el sol hubiese sentido envidia de él. Sin saber bien qué hacer, tímidamente le devolvió la sonrisa sonrojándose levemente por tal intensa mirada. El chico volvió a girar la cabeza hacia delante y, como si en el transcurso de esos segundos no hubiese ocurrido nada fuera de lo común, siguió caminando hasta desaparecer detrás de la puerta que llevaba a la celda, para la mala suerte de la rubia. - Joder, pero qué acaba de pasar. Aún minutos después, la chica de ojos morados seguía sin superar lo que había pasado, aunque había logrado apartarse de la ventana después de haber visto volver a los mismos agentes, y ahora estaba de espaldas a la pared intentando descubrir cómo se volvía a trabajar después de haber pasado por un shock así. Cuando vio llegar corriendo a Natasha Romanoff, quien nunca había visto correr por la sede, supo que las cosas iban muy mal. Lo que fuera que estuviese ocurriendo. América Stark había hecho millones de misiones (sin exagerar) para S.H.I.E.L.D, pero cuando un golpe demasiado fuerte para ser algo común hizo explotar uno de los motores principales del Helicarrier, por primera vez temió por su vida. Un segundo golpe hizo que fallara la electricidad, y conocía suficiente el protocolo como para saber que era tan solo cuestión de segundos que todo se viniera abajo, literalmente; y ni siquiera ella superaba el poder de la gravedad. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se tapaba los oídos con las manos sin éxito, escuchando aquella alarma infernal que predecía su inevitable futuro.

Entre el sonido de las alarmas y los disparos que empezaron a oírse poco después consiguió escuchar una voz desconocida que le gritaba que corriese, y como si alguien estuviese guiando sus movimientos corrió a la puerta para encontrarla, desgraciadamente, cerrada a causa del fallo eléctrico. Una última sacudida del Helicarrier por la falta de motores hizo que la joven perdiese el poco equilibrio que tenía y cayese al suelo después de golpearse la frente con la mesa, viendo su propia mano manchada de sangre al tocarse la cabeza antes de caer inconsciente al suelo. NEW YORK, 4TH MAY 2012 Poco después de la batalla en la que, por suerte, el mundo había ganado gracias al nuevo grupo de superhéroes llamado "Los Vengadores", dentro del cual supuestamente estaba ella, Nueva York seguía sumido en pánico por todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas mientras los medios intentaban sacar todo lo que podían de las víctimas, como en cada desgracia. Escondida bajo una capucha para pasar desapercibida por las cámaras, entró en el Shawarma, tan solo esperando que no le tocase limpiar todo aquel desastre. - Ostia América, sigues viva. La chica soltó una carcajada al escuchar aquella voz que reconoció al instante como la de su compañero, quien barría los escombros fuera del restaurante sin preocuparle dónde caían. - Eh sí, eso creo. Sonrió levemente y le siguió adentro, saludando a los demás de camino a los vestuarios de los empleados, volviendo cinco minutos después con el uniforme ya puesto. Trabajaban como tapadera, pero era parte de su trabajo. - Vaya, por fin encontramos a la perdida. La chica rubia levantó la mirada de la barra y les sonrió a las seis personas que acababan de entrar en el local, sucios, heridos y con ganas de dormir hasta morirse; se limpió las manos en el delantal que llevaba puesto y salió al salón, deteniéndose delante de la mesa en la que se habían sentado. - Hubiese aparecido, pero la electricidad falló cuando quise salir de allí. Hey, Teve. El hombre que tenía delante miró hacia arriba y sonrió, cerrando los ojos para relajarse por primera vez en años.

\- Riri. No has cambiado nada. - ¿Acaso lo dudabas? Sacó una libreta del bolsillo y cogió el bolígrafo de una ranura en su camisa hecha expresamente para él, apuntando una serie de cosas. Uno de los hombres sentados, el que tenía el pelo más largo y rubio de todos miró a la chica que tomaba las notas, frunciendo el ceño en ocasiones, para encontrarse con su mirada avergonzada unos segundos después. - Hmm... ¿Estás bien? - Ho-Hola, emm... ¿Crees que pueda sentarme contigo? Loki levantó la cabeza y vio a la misma chica de antes, la que estaba dentro de la habitación del laboratorio antes de que le encerrasen en aquella jaula de cristal, antes de fastidiarlo todo. Ella, de pelo rubio con las raíces rosa, miraba incómoda a cualquier lado menos a él, por lo que asintió antes de que cambiara de opinión. Seguro que su hermano la había mandado a vigilarle, no había otra razón para que esa midgardiana quisiera estar cerca de él. - Debe doler. Lo que llevas puesto, digo. ¿En qué momento se había perdido en sus pensamientos para no darse cuenta de que la chica llevaba un tiempo mirándole, a juzgar por el papel que antes guardaba la comida? Levantó los hombros esta vez, sin saber por qué se molestaba en hablarle. Podía haber estado callada mientras le vigilaba, él no la culparía. Ahora arrodillada de espaldas al sol, América se acercó al dios, tan cerca que el chico se tensó al momento, aunque no podía hacer nada para impedir lo que fuese a hacerle. La chica frunció el ceño y se acercó un poco más, intentando no desmayarse por la cercanía, quedando entre sus piernas. Tras oír unos sonidos detrás de sus orejas, Loki quiso reír al darse cuenta de lo que intantaba hacer. Era imposible que una simple midgardiana pudiese...

click Era imposible. Loki miró sorprendido como la chica apartaba las manos de su cabeza, llevando entre ellas la máscara que hasta hace nada, le mantenía en el más profundo silencio. - ¿Así mejor? América dejó la máscara con cuidado en el suelo, y en cambio cogió la botella de agua que había traído con ella, quitándole el tapón y acercándosela para que pudiese beber. Puede que fuera un delincuente, pero no creía que esas fuesen formas de tratar a la gente. - ¿Cómo has logrado abrirla? Era imposible. - ¿Eh? No sé, solo lo toqueteé un poco por detrás y se abrió. Levantó los hombros como si manipular materiales asgardianos fuera lo que hacía todos los días; miró hacia delante entrecerrando los ojos unos segundos y luego miró el reloj, suspirando. - Ugh, ya se me pasó el descanso. Qué triste. Loki sabía lo que venía ahora. Aprovecharía para decirle a su hermano que había conseguido quitarse la máscara por sí solo y entonces... Por segunda vez, América había conseguido callar los pensamientos de Loki en un segundo al ponerle esta vez la máscara de nuevo en su lugar, cerrada sobre la boca de Loki. - Te la he aflojado un poco para que no te moleste tanto, ¿está mejor así? El dios asintió lentamente, sin poder creer todavía lo muy ingenua o muy estúpida que había sido esa mujer por no haber aprovechado la situación para meterle en otro lío. Bueno, es lo que él hubiese hecho. - Genial, entonces puedo irme tranquila. Por cierto, me llamo América. Loki observó cómo la rubia le sonreía mientras se despedía con una mano antes de entrar de nuevo a trabajar, justo a tiempo para saludar de nuevo a su hermano y su nuevo grupo de amigos; mientras Thor se lo llevaba casi a rastras de vuelta a Asgard, todavía podía sentir su mirada sobre su espalda. Segundos antes de desaparecer por arte del Bifrost, Loki volteó la mirada hacia el Shawarma, donde la chica que más le había ayudado seguía observándole con preocupación, a lo que Loki inclinó la cabeza casi imperceptivamente.

Quizás, solo quizás, entendía por qué Thor quería defender tanto ese mundo.


End file.
